With All My Heart
by Odango-Atama-Chan
Summary: A youma has injured Tuxedo Kamen! And there's something strange about his injury... Can Sailor moon and the Senshi figure out what's wrong before it's too late! Rated T for language


With All My Heart

A Sailor Moon fan fiction

Pairing: Sailor Moon x Tuxedo Kamen

Author's Notes:

I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS. D:

I have been working very hard on Secrets, but I am now stuck…with writer's block D:

So.

I decided to write this Fanfic as an apology present because you guys rock and deserve to know that I AM STILL ALIIIIIIIIVE.

WARNING: There will be fluffiness! You will squeal! I guarantee it because I kept squealing while writing this! XD

Ok, so in this Fanfic, it's about 7 years after Usagi becomes Sailor Moon. Ages are as follows.

Sailor Moon: 21

Tuxedo Kamen: 25

Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno: 21

Sailor Mars/Rei Hino- 22

Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino- 22

Sailor Venus/Minako Aino- 22

All the Senshi live together, and Tuxedo Kamen is still in his apartment.

Oh, and you will often see a more playful, mischievous side of Tuxedo Kamen… kind of cracky, yes, but he's been around Sailor Moon for 7 years, she's kind of rubbed off on him XD

"AAAH!"

The youma smirked as it pinned Sailor Moon to the ground, its beady red eyes scanning over the Moon Senshi's bruised and trembling form. The youma was modeled after a werewolf, with silver fur, a gold collar, gold bands on its right arm, and golden ankle bracelets as well. Its fangs were so large, that they hung out of its mouth when closed, and it could grow its ever so sharp claws at will.

"N-Nice puppy…." Sailor Moon said, "Don't eat me…. I don't taste good!"

"Lies~! You smell wonderful…. You will be my favorite meal…"

Suddenly, the wolf recoiled in pain, shrieking at the top of its lungs as it turned to find roses in its back. "WHAT! WHO'S THERE?"

Sailor Moon grinned. "You see, I have friends that make sure youmas don't run rampant across the city."

"F-Friends?"

"That's right," a deep, male voice sounded, as Tuxedo Kamen stepped out of the shadows. "And I'm one of them," he said with a smirk. "Now…. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way…"

The youma snarled, still pinning down Sailor Moon as he faced his new opponent. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm going to be your worst nightmare if you don't get the hell off of her." Tuxedo Kamen replied.

"NO! She is my meal! Get your own!"

"One, she is my friend, and two, that is what we humans call cannibalism. Cannibalism is frowned upon in most societies, you know."

"….so if it wasn't you would eat her?"

"No."

"Then go away! I'm starving!" The youma howled, before getting another rose stuck in its neck. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?"

"Why would I? You're trying to eat my friend, and it's also a lot of fun," Tuxedo Kamen said, taking out his cane.

Sailor Moon took this opportunity to kick the monster off of her, as she scrambled out from underneath it just as it sped off. Taking off her tiara, she tried to see where the monster was. "Did I mention it has super speed?"

"No you didn't, but that would've been nice to know," Tuxedo Kamen said sarcastically, walking over to her.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm, Cape Boy?"

"…..never call me that. I get enough from Jupiter, I don't need it from you too."

"….cape boooooyyy~~~"

"….don't you have more pressing matters?"

"You mean the wolfman-thing that could be anywhere by now?"

"YES."

"Hey, I see it!" Sailor Moon yelled, running towards it as she powered up her tiara. "MOON! TIARA-"

"SAILOR MOON! WATCH OUT!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, as the youma snuck up behind her "It's making copies of itself!"

"What!"

Tuxedo Kamen gasped as the youma lunged at Sailor Moon, and he quickly ran to her, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way and receiving a bite to the shoulder.

Tuxedo Kamen gritted his teeth as the youma sunk its fangs deep into his left shoulder, kicking it off quickly as he clutched his wound. "Ow…."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon cried, running over to him, "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me! Concentrate on the youma!" Tuxedo Kamen told her.

Sailor Moon nodded, her Tiara making quick work of the youma… well, at least it's tail.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" the youma shrieked as it ran away.

"No it got away! Dammit!" Sailor Moon cried, before looking back at Tuxedo Kamen. "Oh my god! Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she cried, running to his side as she gently brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"It hurts like hell, but yeah, I'm ok," the masked man replied, getting up slowly.

"Are you sure? Th-there could've been some poison in the monster's bite or something! I-I'll call Mercury, just to be on the safe side-"

"Sailor Moon, I'm fine," Tuxedo Kamen said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't worry yourself over me, OK?"

"But I can't help it….. if you died…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…." She said softly, looking up at him with pained eyes.

"Oh….really?" he asked, blushing ever so slightly.

Sailor Moon simply nodded, blushing a little.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled slightly, before he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder, gritting his teeth as he tried his best not to reach for it. _It would only cause Sailor Moon to worry even more….. I-I can't do that to her…. But what if she's right? What if there was poison or something in that youma's bite…? That thing could be disease-ridden for all I know! _

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?"

The voice of the Moon Senshi brought him back to reality, as he smiled slightly at her. "Yes?"

"You seem out of it….. are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Sailor Moon. I have to go home now, OK?"

"Fine…. Ja ne…"

"Ja ne," Tuxedo Kamen replied, kissing her forehead before running back to his apartment, smirking as he left a stuttering, furiously blushing Sailor Moon behind.

Sailor Moon had no clue why she was doing this.

Ok, yes she did.

She was worried about Tuxedo Kamen, and still trying to come to terms with the fact that he _kissed her!_

So maybe that was why she was running after him, staying silent so he wouldn't catch her….

As he leapt onto an apartment balcony and entered his living room, she stayed on the rooftops, watching over him.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard from his apartment, and Sailor Moon quickly ran inside, flinging the sliding glass door open.

Tuxedo Kamen was on the floor next to his bookcase, with a whole shelf missing, clutching his shoulder in agony.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she cried, running to him and helping him up. His hat and coat were hung up, and his shoes were by the front door… His hair was messy, and Sailor Moon blushed slightly, as she thought he looked even more handsome than usual.

"S-Sailor Moon? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking up at her.

"…..your shoulder…it's your shoulder, isn't it?" she asked softly.

The masked man merely nodded, as Sailor Moon helped him up and onto the couch.

She frowned, looking at him carefully. His bangs were sticking to his forehead with sweat, his face was pale, and there was something dark around the bite mark. Literally- she could see something dark on his skin.

She couldn't believe the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, could you take off your shirt?"

(AN: This part made me giggle, hope it made you giggle too 3)

Tuxedo Kamen blushed a bright pink, and Sailor Moon covered her mouth, blushing a darker shade of pink as she realized what she said.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"I-I can see something dark on your skin, where you got bitten! P-Please just let me check, ok?"

"Are you sure that's all~?" Tuxedo Kamen teased, which caused Sailor Moon to blush even more.

"Y-Yes that's all! G-g-get your mind out of the gutter!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, glaring at him.

Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes, as he fumbled with the buttons, his hands shaking slightly.

Sailor Moon frowned, taking his hands into hers. "Here…. I'll do it," she said softly.

"Alright…" Tuxedo Kamen said, as Sailor Moon quickly undid the buttons, moving his shirt so she could see his shoulder…. But she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.

The dark spot was his skin, which was turning to a dark purple color, similar to a bruise. It was spreading from the bite mark, to his shoulder blade, and a little bit down his arm.

"What the hell is that..?" he wondered aloud, hissing as another burst of pain shot through his arm.

Sailor Moon gasped, as her friend fell back onto the couch, clutching his shoulder.

Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed the bite mark, closing her eyes as she rested her delicate hands on his strong, broad bare shoulder.

Tuxedo Kamen blushed like crazy, a shaky hand going up to her hair as he stroked it gently. "M….moon-chan?" he said softly, barely above a whisper.

Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled away, looking over to him. "Yeah?"

Tuxedo Kamen smiled slightly, kissing her cheek ever so gently. "Thank you….. that feels much better," he said softly, smiling as his best friend blushed a bright pink.

Sailor Moon smiled, resting her head on his chest. "I'm glad…"

Tuxedo Kamen closed his eyes, a soft, contented sigh escaping his lips as he gently stroked the young blonde's hair.

He had never felt love before.

Any love that is parents had given him was forgotten, along with his memory. He had no clue what it felt like, no clue how to tell if he _was_ in love. He was used to girls chasing after him by now, girls that _said_ they loved him, when it was merely an obsession, a crush- fanatic fangirl love. Part of him was annoyed by this, that they said they were in love with him, only because of superficial things like his looks or his motorcycle. This irritated him to no end, because as far as he was concerned, that wasn't love…that wasn't even close.

He used to have a schedule, a strict, rigorous schedule before the Dark Kingdom came… Wake up at 6 AM and make his morning cup of coffee, then watch the news, go to school, go to the Arcade and chat with Motoki while doing his homework and drinking even _more_ coffee. Then, he would walk home after the arcade closed, order takeout, eat said takeout, watch the evening news and read his mail, read a book, and then go to bed and repeat everything in the morning.

All of that changed when he started having dreams about the princess, asking him for the Ginzishou. He woke up the first night with a rose on his pillow, a mysterious rose which never faded, wilted, or lost a single petal. Even when he tore a petal off, it would grow back!

The sleepless nights, the mysterious headaches and blackouts weren't easy at first, but he had gotten used to it.

He still had his meticulous routine, which kept him sane…. Until she came into his life.

Hurricane Odango Atama swept into his life about 7 years ago, on a warm fall afternoon. He was walking towards the arcade, plagued by another sleepless night and desperately needing coffee when something hit him in the head, bouncing off and landing in his hand.

He could remember it like it was yesterday….

=====September 15th, 2004======

"What the hell…?"

The then 18-year old Chiba Mamoru furrowed his eyebrows as he unfolded the piece of paper that had just hit his head.

It was crumpled, but Mamoru could make out a big 30% in red pen, a lot of answers marked wrong, and a name- Tsukino Usagi.

He looked up, realizing that the fuming young blonde that was storming away from him must be the owner of the paper.

"Oi! Odango Atama!" he yelled, causing the blonde to freeze, as she turned around, glaring at him. "I'm pretty sure my head is *not* a trashcan."

"I didn't mean to hit you!" the girl yelled, stomping towards him.

"A 30? Admirable, Odango Atama," Mamoru said with a smirk. He didn't really think about what he was saying, the insults just tumbled out of his mouth….

"Shut up baka!" the girl yelled, snatching the paper out of his hand, "You're just a stuck-up jerk!"

Mamoru smirked- well, wasn't _she_ different… she wasn't fawning over him or anything- she was worked up into a frenzy, a downright passionate rage…

"GOODBYE!" the girl yelled, storming off and grumbling unhappily.

That night, he met Sailor Moon, and from that day on, his routine was dramatically altered.

He would often find himself literally running into the feisty young blonde, causing her to be late to class.

Soon after, he found out that she would always come into the arcade after school, to play Sailor V.

As the years went on, the fights between himself and the Odango Atama became more playful than anything else, and he became friends with Sailor Moon.

There was something about those two…..

And there was definitely something about Sailor Moon.

Maybe it was her cheerful smile, her kindness towards him, the way she continually defended him against her friends, who said that he wasn't to be trusted. Maybe it was the way she talked to him, her bright, cheerful personality…. Maybe it was because she oozed happy everywhere she went, how adorable she was when she was angry, the way she made his heart race with just a simple, beautiful smile.…maybe it was just because she was the 21-year old woman who was laying with him, on his couch, with her head on his chest without any awkwardness or anything like that- she seemed so relaxed, so….comfortable….

Said super heroine let out a soft, sleepy yawn, as she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Tuxedo-chan?" she said softly, "Are you OK?"

He blushed when she called him that, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes, I'm OK….. though…. Maybe you should call Mercury….. just to be safe?"

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Alright… here, hold on a moment I have to get up," she said, sitting up as she dug out her communicator.

===5 minutes later===

"Thank you Mercury-chan! Please come over as soon as you can! Ja ne~~" Sailor Moon said cheerfully, hanging up on her friend and turning to the shirtless masked man behind her. "She'll be here soon," she said, laying back down and resting her head on his chest.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled, playing with her hair once more as he closed his eyes, the pain in his shoulder dying down to a dull ache. "Moon-chan…?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Yeah I have….why do you ask?"

"I haven't…. at least I don't think so…." he confessed, "Can you tell me…what it feels like, Moon-chan?"

The young woman nodded, closing her eyes as she tried to put her feelings into words…. She had always loved Tuxedo Kamen, for a reason she couldn't explain. It was as if he was a magnet, a magnet that could never dull, never cease to amaze her. He was like home…. He made her feel so safe….

"Love is….. the feeling of being safe, I guess. When I'm with the people I love, I feel invincible, like nothing can hurt me. It warms your heart, it's…..just a delicate, tender feeling, I guess."

"Wow…..how do you…know when you're in love….?" He asked, his eyes filled with childlike curiosity, something that was kind of out of character for him, but dammit, he needed to know if he was in love with her!

Sailor Moon smiled when she saw the curiosity lighting up in her friend's eyes as she looked up at him. "Well… If you love someone, you would hate to see them hurt, you would do anything to make them smile…. Your heart beats insanely fast with just the little things they do, like a smile, or their touch. Even when they get on your nerves you still love them…. No matter what they do, you love them unconditionally….. with all your heart…"

Tuxedo Kamen blushed ever so slightly, since that was the exact same way he felt about Usagi _and_ Sailor Moon!

"Did…that help?" she asked softly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Yes….. it did, thank you," he said, smiling slightly as the young woman blushed a little. Maybe…. She was in love with him too? It wasn't too far-fetched, though when they first met, it was more like fangirl love… It was kind of cute, how she would blush when he saved her from a youma, or how he would have to remind her that yes, she should use her tiara because it was meant for dusting youma and it was still on her head.

But eventually, the kind of adorable absentmindedness was replaced by razor sharp focus, and she didn't need him as much… Still, he watched over every battle to make sure she was alright. Because for some reason, he could feel a tug on his heart when she transformed, like a rope that connected their hearts together and made it nearly impossible for him to stay away from her.

Because no matter what the Senshi said, no matter what Luna said or anyone else in the world, for that matter, he could never hurt her, never dream of doing anything to intentionally make her cry…. Even if the Senshi would kill him for it, even if Luna would slice him into thin, bloody ribbons, he would never stop being her friend…even if that was all they were ever going to be, he would be fine with it.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and kiss the living daylights out of her, but there were two problems. One, he didn't want to make things awkward, and two, he was shirtless, which made him feel slightly dizzy with her lying on his chest…. and feeling her against his bare skin made him blush, quite a lot actually now that he thought about it. Hopefully (and he *really* was hoping) she wouldn't notice the light pink color tinting his now-pale complexion.

"Tuxedo-chan?" the moon senshi said sleepily.

"Yes Moon-chan?" the masked man replied, looking at the woman that he loved.

"Can you wake me up when Mercury-chan gets here please?" she asked softly, nuzzling his shoulder.

He blushed, nodding. "Alright…. Good night, Moon-chan…"

"Good *yawn* night…"

===10 minutes later===

Tuxedo Kamen had been watching Sailor Moon sleep for a while when a knock came on his sliding glass door.

It was Sailor Mercury and the other senshi, and Mars was picking the lock with…a bobby pin?

Slowly standing up, he walked over to the door, while putting his shirt on as he opened the door. "Sailor Mars. Maybe you should've checked to see if the door was unlocked before you started to pick it?"

Mars blushed, standing up straight and putting her hands behind her back. "I was doing no such thing!"

"Really? Then why do you have a bobby pin in your hand?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Why are you shirtless? Why was Sailor Moon laying on your chest? These are also questions that need to be answered, you know," Mars retorted.

"She fell asleep."

"Likely story."

"Mercury, *why* is everyone *here?*" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Because we're worried about our friend," Mercury replied, her eyes widening when she saw the blackening skin.

Jupiter also saw it too, and her reaction was a jaw drop along with a, "Holy shit, what is that?"

"What's what- OH MY GOD!" Mars exclaimed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Venus asked.

"Are you crazy? You're going to wake up Sailor Moon and my neighbors!" Tuxedo Kamen hissed.

"Oh crap…" Jupiter said, "Ok, can we come in?"

He sighed, stepping aside and letting the four inner senshi inside as he went over to Sailor Moon, gently shaking her as he kneeled on the floor next to her. "Sailor Moon?" he said softly, gently shaking her, "Moon-chan?"

The champion of justice slowly stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Mercury's here, along with the rest of the Senshi. You told me to wake you up remember?"

"Oh yeah…. Thanks Tuxedo-kun," she said softly, kissing his cheek as the senshi just stared at her like she was crazy.

Awkward silence soon took over as Tuxedo Kamen sat next to Sailor Moon, gently holding her hand as they smiled at each other.

"So…. shall we see if anything is wrong?" Mercury asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh…yeah, sure," he replied, looking over to Mercury as she got her Mercury Computer out.

===One scan later===

"Oh. My. God." Mercury said, her eyes widening.

"What? What is it?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, wincing as another burst of pain went through him.

"It's….. it's poison…" Mercury said softly.

Teehee~! Sorry for the cliffhanger, this is gonna be a two shot because this is already 10 pages.

And remember….

ODANGO LOVES REVIEWS, COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS. THEY KEEP HER ALIVE, MOTIVATED AND SANE.

Mamoru: I'm pretty sure you're already insane. *smirk*

Me: Watch it or I'll kill you in the next chapter! D

Mamoru: o_O


End file.
